Crash Course
by mermaid12108
Summary: Jace and Clary have been enemies for a while now, but when a bus drives off a cliff, holding two of their closest friends, they might have to learn that sometimes your worst enemies are the ones you trust the most.
1. Chapter 1: Over The Rail

**New story time! This is based of of something that happened in the first few episodes of Veronica Mars, season 2. Only the bus part, the rest is all mine. :)~Mermaid12108 **

* * *

I retreated into the passenger door as much as I could, wanting to be as far away from_ him_ as possible. Of course, the bus left me, of course _he_ was there buying a coke. Of course.

"_No!" I shouted at the retreating yellow mass of engine. "Wow. Even the bus leave you? You must really have some problems, carrot top."_

_I whipped around, glaring. "What the hell do you want, Lightwood?" _

"_I want to laugh at you. I also want a million dollars, but only one of those is going to happen." He laughed so hard, his face started to turn pink. "Okay—Okay I'm good. Let's go." _

"_What?"_

"_Don't you kind of need a ride?" _

"_But—" I looked around the empty lot, blubbering like a fish out of water. After finding any other options, I groaned. "Fine." _

_I followed him to his car, waiting for him to unlock the vintage black mustang. When he did, I opened the passenger door and slid in, surprised at how much it was like Jon's. It wasn't much of a surprise, really. They had been best friends, but then my older brother left for NYU. It was how Jace and I had met. We'd dated for a year, and then…well, that was better left in the past. Anyways, we hated each other. He never had known why I suddenly had taken on a hatred for him. Better he not, though. After a while, he had started hating me back. Now, I got called Carrot Top at least once a day, and I shuddered at the mere thought of a Wet Willie because of him. _

The roads of St. Augustine Florida stretched on, a blur of gray with yellow lines. Something caught my attention randomly; bunch of kids—probably the ones who'd rented a limo rather than go on the bus that, and I quote, "Smelled like a birds ass".

"Hey, Jace do you see that?" I sat up all the way, leaning forward and bracing my hands on the dashboard.

"What, your ugly face? Yes, I do, and I wish I didn't."

"Could you be serious for one second?" His smug demeanor faltered. "Look!" He turned his head in the direction I was pointing.

"What the hell?" He said, brows furrowed as he pulled over to the side of the road where the cluster of classmates were. I got out as soon as the car stopped, running over to Maia and Isabelle, some of the people I knew. "What happened?"

"The bus—it just went over the edge! We didn't even—" I didn't even listen to the rest of her sentence. I ran to were all the smoke and the gash in the railing was. I peered over, and then jerked back, my hands over my mouth and my head shaking back and forth quickly. I stumbled back, repeating my mantra of "No" over and over again. I heard a honk right before someone jerked my out of the way by my arm. "Clary, are you trying to get yourself killed? What happened?" I didn't care about keeping my distance, I leaned against Jace's chest, letting the stinging warning in my eyes over flow. "They're all gone." I sobbed. "All of them—the bus drove over the edge." Jace was tense and frozen, but after a moment he put his arms around me. Simon, my best friend, Sebastian, his best friend ever since Jonathan left for collage, and many other classmate were on the bu. Now they were all gone. I wondered if any of them prayed to the god they believed in. Obviously, their prayers hadn't been answered. The police came, and I did my best of telling them my statement through the tears. Ambulances came, and then a helicopter, searching for survivors with a harness that they lowered a scuba diver down there in. They only pulled one body out: Sebastian Verlac. The ambulances rushed off, sirens wailing. I had long since detached myself from Jace with a mumbled "Sorry", and now I stood, looking over the edge at the place where one of the most important people in my life had died. I didn't know what to do. When Jon had gone off to study in the medical field, I had started living with the Lewis'. My parents had died when I was 15. My brother had raised me until he left to continue his education. No I had no where to go—no home. I couldn't stay there without Simon—not that his family minded me, it just felt…wrong. I scrolled though a list of cheap hotels, not finding any I could afford. Under my, the ground was hard, but I really couldn't summon up the urge to care. "Hey, leprechaun face." I ignored him, and kept scrolling. "Why are you looking for hotels?"

I sniffed and wiped at my eyes. "Piss off." Before I knew it, he was crouched in front of me, concern laced all over his features. "Clary."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I fired back, shaking. This was to much; sorrow, anger, despair—I couldn't handle it. He continued to stare at me in confusion. Then understanding dawned. "You were living with him, weren't you?"

"What do you care? You'd rather I be down there, and we both know it." His mouth hardened, and then he walked away. His sister replaced him a few seconds later. "Hey Clary."

"Let me guess: Jace sent you?"

"Partly. And, I cae of my ow accord. Partly."

"And?"

"You know, if you need a place to stay, you can stay with us?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Come on, Clary. I've known you forever. It's not a big deal. Please just consider it—you can stay in my room."

Did I really have much of a choice?

"Only if I got to room with you. Thanks, Izzy."

"No problem, girl. Now c'mon." She stood up. I accepted her outstretched hand and let her pull me up.


	2. Chapter 2: That's Why

****WARNING, SENSITIVE SUBJECTS AHEAD, PROCEED WITH CAUTION. OR, JUST…READ CAREFULLY.** I really did update fast. This is a new record, I think! Enjoy, loves. ~Mermaid12108 **

* * *

The smell of coffee prickled my nose, and I slowly peeled my eyes open. A coffee cup was right in front of my face, being waved back and forth under my nose. "Claryyyyyy. Wake upppp." I sat up, tubing the sleep from my eyes. "Good, you're awake!" Isabelle handed me the cup, which I cautiously took a sip from, and then another finding it with just a little cream and sugar, just how I liked it. "What time is it?"

"Ten. Your brother has been calling non stop this morning. Mom called him last night and left hims message about what happened." My eyes widened and I searched for somewhere to set the steaming cup down.

"Here." Izzy took it from my hands and set it inn the nightstand, on top of a coaster shaped like a sphere-shaped perfume bottle. I gave her a tiny smile, which was all that I could muster. "Thanks." I dug around in my duffel bag for my phone and then pulling out my phone. I hit one on the speed dial. "Is there somewhere I can you know, talk to him in private." She nodded and then sat up, leading me to the deck doors in here room, telling me to let her know if she needed me. After telling her thanks, again, I slid open the doors. They clicked shut behind me just as my brother picked up. "Clary? Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be." I leaned against the railing, peering over at the people skittering across the beach, letting the sound of the crashing waves calm me.

"Thank god. I don't know what I would have done had something happened to you."

There was nothing to say to that, so I didn't. After a moment of the silence, His voice picked up on the other line again. "Why're you staying at the Lightwoods?"

He didn't know? "S-Simon was on the bus." I clenched my teeth and breathed in deeply, telling myself that I couldn't cry at the Lightwoods, and I couldn't let my brother hearing me cry. He needed to stay where he was, not throw his future away because his little sister was feeling sad. "Are you okay?"

No. I wouldn't be. There would forever be a piece missing from me, my life. "I will be."

"I'll book a flight—"

"No! Jon, I'm fine. I'm with—friends."

He sighed. He didn't believe me, but who could blame him? "Listen, I got to get class, but…hang in there, lil sis. Don't forget to call me."

"I won't."

I hung up. _Hang in there._ Yeah, right.

When I came back into the room, cutting off the calming sounds of the beach, there was a note on my pillow.

_Clary~ _

_There's breakfast downstairs, we're leaving to see Jace's dickhead friend at the hospital in half an hour. You can use y shampoo and stuff in the shower, and all of my brothers have strict orders to leave you alone, or else. _

_~Izzy _

I smiled and put the note in my bag, gathering up my stuff. The shower was hot, and Isabelle's shampoo smelled like roses, and so did the body wash. I used the blowdryer, drying my curls, which took forever. It was really hot today, so I threw my head down and collected my mass of hair into a high ponytail. I always kept two on my wrist, just in case. My shorts came up to _high_ above my knees, and my shirt was thin and lose. Florida was always hot, even in winter. I exited the bathroom, and ran right into someone. "Watch it, shortie." Of course.

"Green Giant, bum-bud-um-ba-dum."

He rolled his eyes at me as I walked away and down the white stairs. Isabelle was scrolling through her Facebook app, shaking her head when I came down. I sat beside her at the table. "Go on. I know what you're thinking about."

"No." She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"That's kind of hard to believe."

She gave me a look, daring me to contradict her. I shook my head and nabbed a few pieces of bacon. I ate them, and then stood up, wiping my now-greasy hands on a napkin.

"You're not going to eat anything else?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay."

Footsteps sounded on the stairs, and then Jace called out: "Time to go! Yes, even you, carrot-top."

I sighed and followed him out to his car. I took the back, and sat beside Isabelle.

The hospital was cold, and smelled like disinfectant. I hated hospitals, and I always would. They were a reminder that my brother and I were orphans, with only each other to rely on. "Ugh, I hate hospitals." Isabelle said, hugging her arms around her torso.

"You're not the only one."

"I'm going to the food court. You want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

She shrugged. "If you say so."

I followed Jace into the room, and stayed in the corner as he talked to his unconscious friend. "Well, you really screwed up this time, man." His phone rang, and he dug it out of his pocket, hitting answer. "Isabelle! Fine, but you owe me." He hung up and turned to face me. "Isabelle needs me to spot her some money."

"Okay. I'll stay here."

"Don't get to close to him, or you may kill him with your smell."

"Go to hell."

"Only if it's away from you, my friend."

I watched him as he left, pushing off from the wall. I walked toward the unconscious boy slowly, each footstep holding a special purpose. When I made i to the foot of the bed, I uncrossed my arms and glared at him. "I hope you die." I said, not regretting a single bit of the venom in my voice.

"Why?" I whipped around, my eyes finding the form in the doorway.

"Why what, Lightwood?"

"You know what I'm referring to." He stepped slowly into the room.

"I'm pretty sure I don't."

"You know, you never told me why."

"I—"

"You never told me why you broke up with me, why you started hating me."

"Maybe I just got sick of you."

"No. It wasn't that. Clary, it's been long enough. I deserve to know why."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I already gave you your answer."

"That was bullshit."

"Call it what you want, you have your answer." I felt on the edge ready to snap. If he asked one more time…

"Clary. Tell me why."

I snapped. "Okay. You wanna have a reason, you wanna know why? Well, here it is. The day I broke up with you was the day that you're best friend here tried to rape me."

I bolted out of the room, trying to fight the urge to cry for the second time today.


	3. Chapter 3: You're Mine And Only Mine

I ran down the hall way, down the stairs, and past the food court, passing Isabelle who was holding a frappe. "Clary?" She asked, a confused look on her face. I didn't even stop. "Clary! Please just wait!"

I couldn't face him, not yet and maybe not for a very long time. I ran out the sliding glass doors and then stopped, looking both ways for my escape. Inside, I saw Isabelle and Jace arguing and I bet I swore my way right out of heaven when he looked up and made eye contact with me, heading for the door. I saw the city bus idling at the stop across the parking lot, and made my choice right then and there. Just as the doors let Jace out, I ran as fast as I could across the parking lot and to the bus, climbing up the dirty steps. I gave the demanding driver a quarter, taking a seat in the front of the bus that smelled like an old dollar. I didn't relax until the bus started forward, sagging against the plastic seat. The bus dropped me off at—oh, _hell_. Great. I'd managed to land myself in Ormond Beach, Florida with no way to get back to St. Augustine. Well, I was screwed. My phone rang, and I answered it as the bus pulled off. It was Isabelle. _Oh, no._ "Hey, Iz…" I said in a awkwardly cheery voice.

"Clary! Where the hell are you?"

"Ormond Beach."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Could you, uh, maybe…pick me up? I swear I'll repay you."

"Yeah, you will. Don't worry, you'll be picked up."

"Thanks. I owe you, Izzy."

"Mhm." She hung up. There was a oddly located boulder her the side of the road, where the sand mixed with dirt. I hoped up onto it's worn, dark brown surface. As I waited for my savior, I traced shapes into the sand white on the boulder. Every time I heard a car coming up the road, my head jerked up. But only once did my stomach dropped as my head raised. The black vintage mustang rolled to a stop just a few feet away from me. The door flew open and slammed shut in less than a second, and then Jace was heading towards me, looking slightly pissed off. I slid off the boulder, tense in every way. The sky that was minutes from being a starry sky, the way it was right after a sunset, made his hair seem more bronze than gold. As he made it to me, he raised his head. Before I knew it, he had me in his arms and was squeezing the crap out of me. No matter the fact that Sebastian wasn't anywhere near here, my stomach zinged with fear and panic. I let myself delve in the feel of Jace's arms around me before I detached myself from him. Jace was as white as a sheet, and looked shocked in a way I had rarely seen him. "I'm so sorry, Clary, if I had known—I'll kill him, I'll curt of his d—"

"Jace. There's no way you could have known. But that's no the point. The point is that now you know, and we just have to forget about it."

"Clary—I can't forget about it."

"Well, neither can, I but we just have to pretend that we can."

"_Why_? Why do we have to?"

"That night Sebastian said that I was _his_, as if I was luggage. He said that I was his, and he would kill anyone that tried to take me away from him, even you."

I turned away from him and started walking in the opposite direction. He grabbed both of my wrists.

"Stop running!" He said. I struggled to get free but, as always, he was stronger than me. "I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"I don't care."

I stopped struggling and spun towards him, closing the small distance, taking his face in my hands and kissing him. I had missed it so much, his taste, the feel of his warm lips on mine. Kissing him again felt like sliding into an old pair of jeans; it was what you were used to, you loved it and the change had been to uncomfortable. The blunt edges of the rock pressed into my back as I was laid down on it. I felt the strain in my legs because they were still standing on the ground, but nothing could distract me from this moment. His hand slid under my shirt, his palm flat against my spine. I pushed off of him with flinch wide eyed and out of breath. The memory of Sebastian's hands all over me was still burned into my brain and my nerves.

I walked to the car and got in without a word. Jace got in and started the car. As we started moving, he looked over at me. "Clary?"

"I just—sorry, I—"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, it is." He reached over and took my hand, which was stuck to my shorts like it was superglue, and held it in his, right over the gearshift. "Just—take all the time you need. I'm here for you."

"Jace, it didn't actually happen. But—thank you."

After a moment of silence, I added: "Does this mean you'll stop calling me carrot top?"

He gave a short laugh. "Only if you'll stop calling me green giant."

I felt a small smile touch my lips. "Deal."

* * *

**Awwwww, Clace! Ugh, I couldn't wait any longer. I'm sorry, I know my timing sucks, but I just had to. Hope you enjoyed this! Do you guys have any perforation of what you want to happen? I have kind of an idea, but OI want to know what you think. This will be my main story, at least for a while, so you guys will see frequents updates. ~Mermaid12108 **


	4. Chapter 4: The Two Plan Takedown

We were at the lightwoods door when Jace touched my cheek, turning me towards him and kissing me again. It was short and sweet, and afterwards our foreheads touched. "We've got to stop doing this." I whispered, looking down.

"Yeah." He kissed me again. "We really do."

After he kissed me _again_, I pulled away with a short laugh, testing the door. It was locked, and right as I was about to give up in trying to find out the code on the lock and ask Jace, my phone buzzed.

_The code is 780373, whenever you two are done passing DNA._

_**Iz!**_

_;) _

I typed the code in, and Jace mouthed 'How did you know that?'

I mouthed back 'Your stalking sister.'

He raised an eyebrow, and I nodded.

Just as we passed the kitchen and were about to head up the stairs, the kitchen light flicked on. Isabelle sat at the head of the kitchen table, eating ice cream with her feet proper up on the table in front of her. "Hey, guys." She said, smirking. Max, whom I'd met last night, sat at her feet, cross-legged with his own bowl of ice cream. When I looked down at him, he made kiss faces at me. "Alright Max, time to go to bed before mom and dad catch you up."

"But I'm not finished with my rocky road!"

"Dude, your bowl is empty."

Pouting, he put his bowl in the sink and slinked up the stairs.

"Oh, and Clary, I'll be upstairs while you decide which bed you're sleeping in tonight." She ran up the stairs as I took a half-hearted swing at her. I followed her, but not before I heard Jace's laugh. How long had it been since I'd heard it? It seemed like forever. By the time I caught up with Isabelle, who was much taller than me, which meant that she ran so much faster, she was in her bed, pretending the be asleep. I took my side, and poked her nose until she opened her eyes, flicking me in the fore head. "Ouch!"

"Ha ha!" She sat up, and I followed, copying her posture of a straight back and crossed legs.

"So, are you and my brother like, a thing again? Oh, and sending him was my way of you paying me back."

"I figured. It seemed like your style." I was glad she was avoiding what I knew was really on her mind.

But then she wasn't. "Jace told me what—"

"No. I will not, under any circumstances talk about that. I won't."

I wanted to go to Simon, tell him what happened, and then buy a few more Mangas with him from Eddy's. But, no, that wasn't going to happen and never would again. How many times was I going to cry this week? I decided to end this before it happened. "I'm tired. It's been a long day. I'll talk to you in the morning."

I turned away from her and layer down, hugging the covers to my chin. I heard her lay down, and soon her breathing turned deep and I knew she was asleep. It took me a while to get the same way.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of yelling.

"Iz! _GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM_!"

"_NO_!"

Oh, sibling life. I snuggled back into the covers and fell asleep again. My phone woke me up the next time, and it was much later. I reached over and grabbed it off of the white nightstand. "Hello?" I asked, siting up and stretching my arms.

"Hello, Clary."

"Who is this?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. You know, you've caused me a lot a stress recently. You were supposed to be on that bus. You know, you're the reason it went over the edge. I guess now I'll just have to find another way to kill you."

"What? Who the hell is this?"

"None of your matter. Oh, and your coffee is getting cold. Today it's a snoopy mug." I turned to the bedside table. A snoopy mug sat there. "Yes, you're wondering how do I know this? Well, I'll let you figure that out."

The line went dead. I threw my phone down on the bed and raced out of the room, and down the stairs. "Clary?" I heard Jace's voice. I ignored him, racing out the door. I ran into the yard, looking in all the bushes, trees, cars, everything.

"Clary, what are you doing?"

I turned and looked at him, and then ran past him, spotting a wire. I followed it to Isabelle's window.A pot of tulips dat on the edge of the window, and in them was a small camera. I pulled myself up on the over head on the porch, crawling slowly across it. "Clary, are you out of your mind? You're going to get yourself killed!"

I grabbed the plant and yanked, snapping the cord. The effect sending me tumbling. I landed on a patch of grass, wincing at the paralyzing shock it sent throughout my body. I ignored the biting pain and rolled over, throwing the camera down on the side walk over and over again. The shattered pieces lay there, along with something that obvious didn't belong. I picked up the piece of paper, my hands trembling. Jace knelt next to me, his eyes wide and scared.

_You broke my camera! It was expensive, you bitch. But no bother. I've got others. No matter how many things you break, I'll always be watching, waiting. _

I shook my head back and forth fast. "No, no, no, no…"

"Clary, what is it?"

"It's because of me."

"What is?"

"The crash. I was supposed to be on it. Someone was trying to kill me. And they're not giving up."

"How do you know?"

"They _just_ called me."

Isabelle came out of the open door. "Hey guys—woah. Explanation, please?"

Who could blame her for her reaction? I'm sure seeing her brother and I kneeling in the grass with a smashed camera in front of us was an odd sight.

"What did you come out her for?"

"Well, I just got a call front eh hospital. Sebastian is awake. Anyone want to join me in murdering him?"

"I'm all in, but first we have to talk." He looked at me. "All of us."

* * *

"God, I am so glad I've been getting dressed in the bathroom lately." Isabelle said.

I'd told them both everything.

Jace tried to take my hand under the table, but I pulled away, ignoring his shocked look. Last night had been a mistake. Especially now that Sebastian was awake. I didn't want to be touched by anyone right now, anyways. The only person I wanted to touch me was my mom, but I'd lost her hugs and everything that came with her a long time ago.

"What do we do?"

"We do nothing. We act like we know nothing. We go see Sebastian in the hospital, pretend we don't know what he did. We act like whoever this person is didn't get to us. We pretend everything if fine even when it's all gone to hell."

"That's the worst plan ever." Jace said.

"Exactly. Then, when everyone think's they've got us, we strike in with our real plan."

"Which is?"

"Expose them. I'll…tell the authorities about him. Sebastian. Then…I've got my own plans for the other problem."

* * *

The hospital felt worse this time. We all walked in to Sebastian's room together. His parents were already there. "Hello, children." She said, smiling at us. "We'll let you guys be alone."

She smiled at us and then she and her husband walked out of the room.

As soon as they left, Sebastian smiled smugly at us. "Feeling better?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, man. I get out tomorrow. The drugs they give you in the joint are kick ass."

"Have you taken any today?"

"Not yet."

"Good, then this will hurt as much as it should."

And then her reared back his fist and punched Sebastian, hard. There was a sickening crack and then blood gushed from his nose, staining the hospital gown.

"What the hell man!?"

"That's for touching her." Jace said in a voice that made me a little scared before security dragged us all out.

* * *

I held the phone in my hand to my ear, hearing it ring. "St. Augustine PD."

_Come on, Clary. You can do this._ "Yes, I'd like to…report a crime."


	5. Chapter 5: Taco Face

**AHS Guest (that's what I'm going to call I**

**You if that's ok, just a way to sort it out): No, actually. The bus was from Veronica Mars, and I just the thought up the "I hope you die." But now looking back, it was probably in the back of my mind because I just finished season three. I love that show so much, though I couldn't make myself watch season 2. Aliens and Asylums freak me to hell, so that was a no go. I'm glad you say the connection there, even though I didn't. :) **

**Swooning Guest: That's the effect I was hoping for. I admit, I swooned too. Clace is just so—ugh. I love my Otp.** **:3 **

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick. The sound of the second hand counting off each second the day held kept me sane, convinced me I wasn't lost in a timeless void. At long last, the door opened. I looked up from picking at my nail polish. "Hello, Clary. My name is Detective Kyle, and this is my partner Detective Santigo. We're from the—"

I cut him off. "I know who you are."

"Okay, then you wouldn't mind if we asked you a few questions?"

"Fire away." I'm sure I looked pretty pitiful—I hadn't slept in days, and I hasn't been eating as much as I should—so they took it easy on me. I knew how these usually went. "What is your full name?"

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild." The lie detector I'd been hooked up to for at least an hour said that I was telling the truth. Wow, shocker.

"You claim that Sebastian Verlac should be charged with attempted rape."

"Yes."

_**Truth. **_

"Is this accusation true?"

"Yes."

_**Truth. **_

"Do you have proof."

"It was after the homecoming dance this year. Go to Lotus Bloom Hotel, the one by the high school. You'll find that the security camera tapes from that night show the action in progress, at least a little bit."

_**Truth. **_

"Would you mind recounting your memory of this night with every detail you can remember?"

I took a deep breath. I knew this was what I'd signed up for, but it still didn't take away the urge to bolt. I squirmed in the cold, metal chair as I said: "Okay."

_Sebastian dragged me through the hall. "Why would they have an after party here?" _

_"Because no one would ever guess it, Shortcake." I did my best to keep up with him in my long, green dress. The silk slid across my legs as I ran to keep up with him. When we got to room 12C, he pushed me against the door harshly. "What are you-" _

_"You're mine, and only mine. If anyone tries to take you away, I'll kill them. Yes, even lover boy." His breath smelled foul, like alcohol. His sticky, sweaty hands trailed against the plunging neckline of the dress. I'd thought it was a good idea when I'd bought it, but now I hated it so much. I felt his wet lips against my neck, and tried to jerk out of his grasp, bit he dug his fingers harder into my flesh. "Sebastian, please stop. You don't want to do this. You're drunk." _

_"Oh, I'm plenty sober sweetie." _

_His hand opened the door, and I fell to the floor as he shut the door. And locked it. I scrambled up and was halfway to the phone when my ankle was jerked out from under me. He dragged me back towards him. Before I knew it, he had me on the bed, my wrists pinned down. I struggled to get free, but then he slapped me, hard. Long after the effects of the hit had worn off, there was still a sharp stinging. His class ring had blood on it. While he was frowning at it, I kicked him in his jewels and raced to the nightstand, grabbing the letter opener. He dragged me back under him, but at the last moment, I slashed out with the letter opener. It hit him, and while he was hurt, I unlocked the door and ran as fast as I ever had. _

"If you look here on him." I pointed to my right temple. "You'll find a scar in the shape of a short slash."

I pulled my hair back and pointed to my hairline on the left side of my face. "And here is where his ring cut me."

_**Truth. **_

"What did you say the hotel was, again, Ms. Fairchild?" Detective Santigo asked, speaking up for the first time.

_**Truth. **_

"What were you doing there?"

"There was an after party."

_**Lie. **_

"Okay, fine! I was a teenager, it was a hotel, I was there with my boyfriend and our friends. We all had rooms booked. What do you _think_ I was doing there, Detective Taco Face?"

_**Truth. **_

"I'd like to go home now, if that's okay. I've had a _very_ bad week. If you need me, call me. Just not today."

"You may go, Ms. Fairchild."

I took all the wires and crap off of me, stood up, and then curtsied. "Thank you for your time."

I exited the room, but not before hearing: "Send for the Verlac boy." I now officially had a target on my back. I met Jace in the waiting area. "How'd it go?"

"Oh, you know. Told my deepest darkest secrets, pissed someone off, same old same old. Are you in for ice cream."

"Uh, no. We're going home and you're getting some sleep."

"I'm fine!" I swung my arms out in a wide gesture, and then stumbled.

"Woah. Yeah, okay, maybe some shut eye could work."

* * *

I fell asleep in the car. Somehow I ended up on the couch, though I didn't know how. I sat up and looked around. I was in the lightwoods living room, and Max was in one of the big recliners. "Hey Clary!" He said once he saw me. "Hey Max." I said, sitting all the way up. "You took my seat."

"I-what?"

"I was sitting there when Jace carried you in. He said move, and I said but this is my seat! And he said if you move I'll give you cookies." He offered me the bag. "Want one?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry."

He shrugged. "More for me!"

"Are you watching _MTV_?"

"Yes."

"...Why?"

"No ones here to tell me not to. Oh yeah, Jace said to tell you he and Izzy went to give...uh..."

"Statements?"

"Yeah! To give those at the police."

"The police station."

"Yeah! How do you know all that?"

I shrugged. "Lucky guess." I looked at the book tucked into his side. "Dude, is that _Naruto_?"

He grinned. "Yeah! I don't know how to read it, though."

"You read it back to front."

"Really!?"

I nodded.

He opened the book from the back and scanned through the pages. He grinned and ran over to the couch, jumping up and hugging the crap out of me. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

It was my turn to grin. "Your welcome."

"Wanna watch _Iron Man_ with me?"

"Duh!" I scoffed. He put it in, grabbed his bag of treats, and snuggled back against my side. Halfway into the movie, he fell asleep, and I couldn't help but do the same.

* * *

"Max! Your supposed to make sure she stays awake, not fall asleep with her." Isabelle stood in front of the couch, her ands on her hips. Max just groaned in response. "Hey, buddy. No cuddling with my girlfriend." Jace said, joining Isabelle.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that what I am?"

"If you'll accept the title."

"Eeewwwww." Max complained, putting his hands over his ears. I grinned. "You guys are gross. Bye, Clary." He took off with the empty bag that _had _been full of cookies.

"I agree." Isabelle said. "Duces!" She made a peace sign in the air and followed her younger brother. Jace joined me on the couch. "Hey there."

I snuggled up against him again. "Hi. So, are we like, a thing?"

"Psh, no!" He shoved me off of him. Then he grinned. "Just kidding."

I hit him in the shoulder and then resumed the earlier position. "Jerk."

I felt him shrug. My eyelids drooped, which shows how tired I really must've been. 3 times in a _day_? No, I wasn't going to be a lazy lump and a pain in the ass, at least anymore than I had been. I sat up straighter, trying to wake myself up. "Do you know when your parents are getting back from their anniversary weekend together?"

"They're catching a flight monday night."

So tomorrow, then. "You know that we can't tell them."

"Yeah, I know. I just feel like we're walking on glass, and any wrong move could ruin everything."

"I know the feeling. Man, our lives our screwed up. Well mine is, but since you insist in dragging yourself in…"

"Clary, we're not going there again."

"Okay, fine."

"So, what'd you tell the police?"

"Can't tell you, it's top secret."

"Oh—"

My phone rang and buzzed on the side table, lighting up a dull blue, and we both froze. I slowly reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Clary."

My shoulders sagged in relief. "Hi, Ms. Lewis."

"I wanted to—discuss S-Simon's funeral with you."


	6. Chapter 6: No Different

**Short chapter, sorry. So I was reading a review on a story that I am in love with, and the review said that they were glad this person was taking things slow with Clace, and they weren't just getting together immediately. Yes, I realize that Jace and Clary were together before Sebasturd and his groping hands came along, but still. They kind of hated each other. So I was sitting there,and I was like "Crap. I did it again. I rushed Clace, when they weren't supposed to be rushed in this sort of situation."**

**So, I am sorry in advance of what I am about to do. Don't kill me? I happen to like living a little bit. ~Mermaid12108 **

* * *

Tuesday. The funeral was tuesday, and sue me, but no part of me wanted to go. I'd read in a book that funerals weren't for the dead; they were for the living. I hadn't understood that line much at the time, but now I felt like I was living it. Twice. Twice I'd had to attend a funeral that I wanted to have rained out, or cancelled, or whatever. And now, for the hundredth time, in this week we were driving up into the parking lot of S.A.P.D. "I'm thinking of just living here. I commented as we puled into a parking space. I heard Jace laugh as I got out of the Mustang, which I'd started calling "Vinti" because I was always going on about how "vintage" it was. "If they gave you coffee, then I bet you would."

"That," I pointed a finger at him. "Is the truth." As we walked in the phones were already ringing. Two officers hauled a guy with a gnarly looking scar down the hall in cuffs. He turned to me and snarled, the police officers jerking him away from me. I shook my head, wide eyed, and headed into the interrogation room Detective Kyle said he'd be in. I didn't like his partner very much, he was kind of a dickhead. Jace and I sat at the table, and Detective Kyle turned a laptop screen towards us. "This is the tapes from the night. I need you two to tell me if you notice anything you remember, anything at all." I nodded, and leaned in towards the screen. It was just from the hallway, as there were no cameras inside the rooms. Jace did his best not to look at it. I could tell it made him uncomfortable. Something flickered in the corner of my eye, making me try to look twice, but it was gone. "Stop." I said, and Detective Kyle clicked pause. "De—"

"Call me Jordan. I know 'Detective Kyle' is a mouthful."

"Okay. Can you go back a bit, Jordan?"

He nodded, and set it on slow frame. "Stop." He clicked pause, and I studied the figure, not wanting to believe it. I turned to Jace, anger, hurt and betrayal all churning in the pit of my stomach. "You passed by the hall when—when—_it _was happening?"

Jace himself looked shocked, and more than a little regretful. "Sebastian had said he was bringing a girl up to his room that, night, I didn't know it was you—I was _looking_ for you—"

"Play it, please." I said, ignoring Jace.

After going over all the details with Jordan and Taco Face, who had come into the room mid-video. I jogged out of the station, getting into Vinti and crossing my arms over my chest. Jace slammed the door behind him as he got in. "Clary please—just listen—"

"I'd like to go home, please take me there. If you can't I'll walk there myself." I said, not moving, keeping my gaze straight forward. He gave up in trying to talk to me, driving back to his house. I typed in the pass code, and walked in, making a beeline for the staircase . "Clary!"

I spun around as Jace, shutting the door, walked toward me. I held out a hand, the arm shaking with anger. "Don't take another step." My voice was hard as I spoke it through clenched teeth. Jace stopped misstep. "You were there. You were _there_ on one of the worst nights of my life, and you didn't stop it because you thought I was one of Sebastian's side hoes that he hid not-so-subtly from Aline."

"Clary, if I had—"

"He didn't just try to undo this lightly sealed bud, oh no, he was _violent_ about it too. I still have a scar."

"Why—"

"_JUST STOP TALKING_! You can't erase that night. No matter war you say, I won't forget. I was wrong about you, Herondale. You aren't good, you haven't changed from dickhead asshole scumbag status. Hurling insults at my face would've been better, you know that? You aren't different at all. If anything, you're as much like him as you'll ever be." I ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind me. I grabbed my bag, shoving everything I had taken over here in it.

**XxX **

I stared at the television screen, not giving two shits about what was on. Yeah, the crocodile swallows people. Can it swallow my massive baggage, maybe pull my head out of my ass for me? The door to my room swung open and Isabelle stormed in, looking all pissy. "Looks like someone is on her monthly." I muttered angrily. She chucked a crumpled up piece of notebook paper at my face. "What did you do Jace, huh? _What. Did. You. Do_?"

I looked down at the paper, sitting up straight when I recognized Clary's scrawling handwriting.

_To the Lightwoods~ _

_Thank you so much for taking me in at my time of need, I can never thank you enough. But I'm afraid it's time to move on to somewhere where I can stay permanently. I hope you have a nice day, and I'm sorry to leave so suddenly. Recent events have caused me to leave and be with my remaining family._

_Yours truly, Clary. _

**XxX **

I grasped the steering wheel, keeping my eyes on the road, though my mind was elsewhere. The new car smell hung in the air of the _Nissan_ Rouge, and the sounds of the local radio station hummed through the speakers. The air was cold, so I was blowing the hot air through the vents at a low speed. My phone rang again, and I hit ignore, already knowing who it was. He'd been calling me nonstop since about an hour after I'd left. I had half the mind to turn it off, but it someone else were to call me, I wouldn't be able to reach them and all that. The phone rang again, and I cursed, digging around in my purse for it. I heard the honk before I saw it. A vehicle was heading toward me at full speed, deffinetly going the wrong direction. I screamed and grabbed the steering wheel, my heart in my throat. The driver was wearing a sleek black suit that covered everything but his eyes and nostrils. I couldn't be sure, but I think he winked at me.

_I'll always be waiting, watching. _

* * *

**Oopsies?~Mermaid12108**


	7. Chapter 7: The Warning

I swung the wheel to the side, screaming as the hydroplaning car spun frantically. The car stopped at the side of the road, covered in sleet. I rested my head against the wheel, trying to make myself believe that I wasn't dead. At least now I knew what the stalker was. It was a man, judging on the broad chest and shoulders, and of course the lack of boobs. He hadn't wanted to kill me, not yet. This was just to show that he could. I got out of the car, legs trembling before they gave out and i ended up kneeling in the snow, cold wetness sibling through my jeans. I leaned down so low that my knees pressed against my chest and hid my face in my hands. I slid my fingers up through my hair, tanking on the strands as I sat up. _Okay_, I told myself. _You're okay_. _You're fine_. _Just get in the car and keep driving_. I stood up, shivering and stepped back into the car through the open door, closing it after myself. I slowly pulled back onto the road, blasting the heat through the tiny black vents. My phone rang again, and I pulled into a gas station, digging it out of my purse. I hit answer, but didn't say anything. "Clary?" Jace said after a moment of my silence.

"I'm here." I sighed.

"Are you okay? I got your note."

"No, actually, I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"It's more of a 'what happened'. The stalker ran me off of the road. He just made my car hydroplane into a ditch. I'm fine, if a bit shaken up. He wants us to know that he _can_ and _will_ hurt us."

"He?"

"It's a man. It's all I could tell, because he had a black full body suit on. Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know, just so you can watch your backs. He should be off of your case now that I'm not there anymore, but still. Better safe than sorry."

"Clary, it's not safe for you out there. Please just come back."

"Jace, this doesn't change anything. It doesn't change what you had part in. I understand, now that I've had time to think about it, that it was past you that did that, and that you probably didn't even remember it. And I forgive you for that, but...I can't be with you. If I had the choice to be with the man I love and have him die, or have him live a normal, somewhat safe life and never see him again...well. I think you know what my choice is."

"You said you loved me."

"I did? I guess I've been saying it in my head for so long, I didn't even realize I said it out loud. Kind of sucks that I said it to you for the first time during breaking up with you for the second time today." Tears without noise slid down my cheeks, cold and wet.

"I never stopped loving you, you know. I still do."

I bit my lip hard and nodded. "I know. And that's what makes this so hard."

"So, what, is this 'goodbye, see you if I'm ever in town, have a nice life'?"

"No. No, it's not. I won't let it be."

"So it's just good by for now, then?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can you-can you keep in touch? "Not until all of this blows over."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

Neither of us talked for a while, but then— "Hey, Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"I still do, too." And then I hung up.

* * *

"When?"

"January 3rd. That's the soonest that was available."

"Um...okay."

"And one more thing, Clary."

"Yes?"

"Sebastian's family is suing."

"I-I'm being sued for reporting a crime against myself?"

Jordan sighed. "They think you're lying, so they're filing under a false case."

"Is there still the trial?"

"Yes..."

"I've got it covered."

"Clary—"

"I've got it. Don't worry. I'll be staying at the Violet Bell hotel if you need to reach me." I hit the end button, getting out of the car, grabbing my bags, and walking in.

"Excuse me?" I asked the woman at the front desk.

"Yes?"

"Could I reserve a room with one king size?"

"Sure. Can I see some I.D.?" I handed it to her and did all of the paperwork. I made myself at home in the room as the sun set. I climbed into bed at 11:00, beat and to tired to care about my problems. It all went wrong when I woke up.

* * *

Sunlight shone in my eyes as I opened them, cringing away from the light, hadn't I closed those?

"Hey, princess." I had. I jumped from the bed, yanking open the drawer on the nightstand, horror drenching my skin when I found it empty. Sebastian, from his position of laying down on the bed, held the kitchen knife up, twirling it in his hands. "Looking for this?" He got out of the bed and walked over to me, caging me in with his body, offering no way out.

I glared, and then a slow grin spread across my face. "You should learn to be more observant."

I yanked my arm up and pressed down the release on the pepper spray, drenching him in his eyes. He yelled loudly, and then backed away from me, scrubbing at his eyes. He tripped over the bed and fell to the floor. I jumped over the bed as he stood up, eyes red and angry with the veins standing out. "You're going to regret that." He said, standing up in the bathroom doorway. "No," I said, laughing as I walked up to him. "_You're_ going to regret this and everything you've ever done to me or anyone else. Starting now." I used the border of the open bathroom door to swing myself up, squaring a kick to the center of his chest that sent him backwards into the wall." I fell down from the perch and grabbed the door handle, slamming the door shut and shoving a chair under the handle. As the door rattled with blows, I started throwing things into my bag. The chair rattled and slid with each blow more and more. By the time I had everything packed and had shoved my feet into my shoes, the chair flew out from under the handle and the door slammed open. I raced out of the room, and down the hall, down the stairs, and to the receptionist desk. "I need to check out," I panted, leaning against the counter.

"Is everything okay, miss?"

"Just do it!"

She did it in record time, and I ran across the parking lot, tripping a few times, and threw myself into the car, starting in and racing out of the parking lot and onto the crowded highway.

* * *

As I sit in one of the waiting areas in the police station, which is just a bunch of chairs lined up against the wall, it occurs to me that today is monday, and I should be in third period. After what seems like forever, Jordan appears in font of my chair. "We've got a warrant for his arrest. They're looking for him now."

"What are you charging him with?"

"Breaking and entering, attacking a minor—"

"But I'm eighteen."

"Oops." Jordan says, shrugging and winking at me.

I grin.

**XxX **

I see her first in 5th period. Clary walks into our physics class and hands the teacher a pink late slip, and then takes her seat. The one beside her, where Lewis used to sit, is empty. She stares at it for a moment, and then sits down, turning her attention to the front of the classroom. when the class lets out, and she's walking down the hall, I try to catch up to her. "Clary!" I call. She turns around, gives me a light-lipped smile, and then hurries off to her next class. I'm left shocked, standing there like a stupid bum. I was going to talk to her before school let out, no matter what she said.

**XxX **

"Clary!" I freeze. I should've known he'd try and follow me. He was the first person who I'd seen today, and now I wish I hadn't looked. I smile at him tightly before picking up my pace and turning the corner.

"Fairchild!" I turn, finding the cheer coach jogging up to me.

"Yes, coach?"

"There's a pep rally today, and Allison Argent just broke her leg. We're down a flyer, Clary. We could really use you."

I'd quit the team the monday after homecoming. I wanted nothing to do with the cheer team, but…I did miss it, just a little. Besides, I was supposed to be acting normal, wasn't I?

"I don't know…"

"I'll give you an A for the semester in calculus if you do it." She was also my calc teacher.

I plastered on a smile. "You know my weaknesses."

She grinned. "Sure do. Do you still remember the routine for Strangers?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Great. If you'll come with me, we can begin practicing. I'll send an email to your teachers excusing you."

Score. Oh, and coach? Sure don't. You really don't.

* * *

**Did any of you guys catch the Teen Wolf reference? If you did, let me know! So, Clary is back in school, and is rejoining the cheer team. What do you think she has planned? And what about the can of whoop-ass she released on Sebastian! Were any of you excepting that? What will happen to Clace now that Clary has decided to come back to school? I've decided who I want the stalker to be! But I won't tell, so don't ask. No, not even you, MilliniumLint, if you're reading this. I don't think anyone's as excited for the next chapter as I am. I have a central layout of what I want to happen, but any ideas, either for a chapter or the whole story? If you read all of this, you deserve a cookie!~Mermaid12108 **


	8. Chapter 8: Grand Gestures

_I scrubbed some dried ketchup off of the late, effectively splashing myself in the process. A blast of warm air erupted in my right ear and I jumped to the side, flinching. My brothers best friend stood there, laughing. I slapped him in the shoulder with my soapy hand. "Seriously, Jace?"_

_I scolded. "Hey, you got my shirt wet." He complained looking at the spot on said shirt. _

"_Lord knows you deserved it." I muttered. My brother chose that moment to come into the kitchen._

"_Jace, are you being an asshole again?"_

"_Yes." I said at the same time Jace said: "No." _

_Suddenly I was lifted off of my feet by my waist and into the air. I shrieked and kicked at the open air. I acted like I hated it, but I had to admit I kind of liked it. _

"_Let me go, you dipnut!"_

_Jace carried me towards the door and opened it with his back. _

"_Be careful you two." Jon said, looking through the mail. "Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant. And die." _

"_Got it, Fairchild."_

"_But seriously man." He looked up fro the pile of mail. "Touch my sister and I'll cut off your male organs."_

"_Ouch. Warning understood."_

_He carried me out of the door and took me to a garden, where he set me down. "Take me back, bozo."_

_He shook his head, smiling. "I want to show you something."_

"_And 'Clary, can I show you something?' wouldn't have worked just as fine?"_

"_I like grand gestures."_

"_Obviously." I muttered under my breath. _

"_Okay, close your eyes." _

"_Do something to me and I'll cut off your ears."_

"_Man, you fairchild's are violent." _

"_Damn straight." I said. _

_Light erupted behind my now closed eyelids. "Okay, open." I did. And I was then struck speechless. _

_A string of light was laid over the flowers, a light set in the middle of each tulips glowed aa luminous orange against the dark night. "Hey, turn to me." Jace said, and I complied. "You've got something on your face." And then he kissed me. I was more surprised than anything at first, but then I tried to act like I knew what I was doing, which, of course, I didn't. Jace was the one to break away first, his warm breath against my face easing away the november chill. "I got it." He said, and I couldn't help but smile. "Happy birthday, Clary." _

* * *

"Clary."

I snapped back into attention, away from my memories. "What?"

"We need you to prepare with your base. She's changing now."

"Um—okay." I stood up, trying to pull up my skirt that stayed right where it was. Stupid uniform. I stepped up onto the mat just as Isabelle exited the locker room. Well. Shit. Isabelle paused halfway not the mat, her dark eyes widening. "_Clary_?" She said.

"Lightwood." Coach interrupted. "You're Fairchild's base for today."

Izzy nodded and then stood behind me. "You and me. We are going to talk."

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"Yes." She said sternly.

* * *

Kids piled into the gym, taking their seats on the wooden bleachers. The gym got hotter as they all came in, and the basketball team and marching band lined up. We went after all of them. After everything with them was done, and the principal and spoken, and the mascot had seen which side of the audience could yell louder (the right one), we were on. We got into our places, heads down waiting as the beginning beats of the song started. Moving like this felt so different to me, but also like letting your hair down. Isabelle lifted me up by the waist and then supported my feet as I took my leg and brought it forward into what they called and Ariel. I let it go, both of my feet falling back into place. She pulled me down for a minute, but then I was tossed into the air, and into a flip, spinning like a torpedo after the end of it. Being in the air like this felt like no one was there, like you were just spinning through oblivion. It ended all to quickly, and I was back in my base's arms. She let me down and we started in our group cheer, the synced movements fast and accurate. The squad spread out, and many cheerleaders, including me rushed forward in a run. We cut off into a back hand spring and combo, our bodies flying backwards over and over again before sticking a landing solidly on the ground. We finished the rest of the routine, chanting that our school would beat all of the rest. The final beat of Avichii's 'Wake Me Up' hit, and we all threw our heads down, our arms plastered to our sides. We were back in our original formation, breathing heavily. I hadn't done this in almost two years, but I still loved it.

* * *

After everyone had cleared out I headed toward the girls locker room, but before I reached it, someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into the boy's locker room. My abductor and I both fell the the ground, I on top. Jace groaned and put a hand to his head. Wide-eyed, I pushed off of him. "What the actual hell, Jace? Are you okay?"

I helped him sit up, and he nodded. "Pretty sure I broke my skull, but yeah, I'm cool."

"What the hell are you _thinking_? This is _dangerous_."

"They check for bugs and camera's in both locker rooms and all the bathrooms every morning, just in case any kids got ideas. We're safe." let out a brath i was surprised I'd even been holding and let my shoulders slump. Jace scooted a bit closer to me. I stood up and grabbed his hand, leading him behind the fifth row of lockers. As soon as we were back there I slid to the floor again and he did the same, this time against the lockers. Jace stared at me with questioning eyes, and my resolve crumbled. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder, so glad that he was alive, and that he wasn't hurt, at least on the outside. I felt his hands against my back and my hair, moving in steady strokes. "I'm fine." He said and pulled me away from his shoulder so I could see him in full view, though I still wanted to be squeezing the crap out of him. "See? I'm perfectly fine."

"For now." I said.

"Yeah, maybe. But you know what? I don't give a shit."

"Well you should!"

"Well, I don't. And you trying to exclude me out of all of this isn't working. I'm going to be here, whether you like it or not."

I swear, I could kiss him and slap him right now. So I decide on the first one. I'm the first one to pul away. "This is crazy." I said, shaking my head.

Jace tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, while his other still remained on my check. "Yeah. I know. And I really don't care."

I sighed, shook my head, and kissed him again.


	9. Chapter 9: Locker Note

When I opened my locker at the end of eighth period that day, a piece of folded up notebook paper fell onto the toe of my sneaker. I bent down and picked it up, opening the folds as I stood. In the same blocky handwriting that haunted me everywhere I went two sentences were written.

_Smoochy, smoochy, smoochy. Tell the bf I give him my best, and my deepest regrets. _

Hands trembling, ripped the note to shreds and slammed my locker door shut. No where was safe, not anymore. No where. I ran through the halls, ignoring the stares and the crude whispers. I hid behind a brick wall near the parking lot, closing my eyes pulling in deep breaths. I clutched my hand into a fist, placed over my heart. My phone was held in it. I opened my eyes and dialed, waiting for him to pick up.

"What up, little duck?" My brother asked in greeting.

"Hey Jon, are you busy this week?"

"Um, not really. My next mid-term isn't until thursday. Why?"

"Would you be up for a quick visit?"

"For you? I'll make time."

I let a smile jump to my lips, but just for a second.

"So, if I show up on your doorstep in a few hours, you'll be okay with it?"

"I'll have the guest room ready for you."

"But you don't have a guest room."

"Jeremy can sleep on the couch." The next part of the conversation sounded as if he was hollering across the room to his roommate. "Can't you, muffin head? Yeah, it's for Clary. Sweet—aw, dude. That's gross. Don't make me gaze your balls, man."

Well that sounded painful. "Yeah, sister dear, I think you're in the clear. But don't you have school for another hour or two?"

"Nope. Just got out." Talking to my brother made the panic slide away like butter on a frying pan.

"Man, my internal clock is fu—sorry, I mean _effed _up. Can't be a bad example for you."

"Bullshit."

"Oh, I forgot. It's already to late."

I grinned. "So, it's me, and…a plus one?"

"Has the Clare-Bare scored herself a new honey?"

"Sort of."

"I gotta say, I'm proud."

"Thanks?"

"Totally—JEREMY DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY MOTHER EFFING REDBULL—sorry C, gotta go beat my roommate's ass." And with that, he hung up.

I texted Jace _Chocolate FaceTiming Bunnie Butts_, which was part of the weird code system that we'd made up. It meant _I need to talk to you_. He met me outside my car.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked as he jogged up to me.

"I'm going to Jon's for a few days. I'm leaving right now."

"Oh." His face deflated like a sad ballon, but he quickly covered it up. "Cool."

"Will you be my stowaway?" I took his hand as swung our adjoined hands back and forward just the littlest bit.

"Are you sure?" He stilled our hands. "I mean, you almost never get to see your brother—"

"I'm going to tell him everything. And I could really use you there with me." The whole prospect seemed less scary with him in the picture.

"Okay, yeah. Sure. I just need to pack a bag."

"I'll meet you at your house." I reached up and looped my arms around his neck, shutting my eyes and squeezing hard. "Thank you." I whispered, not sure if he'd heard it or not, and not sure which I hoped for.


	10. Chapter 10: Chap 10 Snippet

**You know you're tired when it takes you until 6th period to realize that it's Wednesday. I honesty don't know how I'm even writing this. I just wanted to give you guys a little something because I had a little time on my hands (still trying to figure out how that happened) and I hadn't checked in with our road trip buddies in a while, so here you are. This is just a little snippet, the full chapter will be posted soon, I really hope. Who knows, maybe tomorrow will bring us some luck. ~Mermaid12108 **

Things you need for a roadtrip (A list by yours truly):

*****Snacks (Because who doesn't love food?)

*****Music

*****Some form of entertainment

*****Cha-ching! (Money) (Because your tire could run over a pair of scissors someone left lying in the road for no freaking reason and pop)

*****Something to talk about (Cause after a while, it get's awkward. Real awkward.)

I stared out the window, mentally convincing myself that this had been a bad idea. A _really_ bad idea.

"Maybe we should just turn back." I looked at Jace hopefully.

Without turning his eyes off of the road, he shook his head. "Nope. Not a chance, runaway."

I huffed out a breath. He could be so frustrating sometimes. Oddly enough, it made me love him more.


End file.
